Edge Of A Rose
by ChildofHeaven
Summary: Lord of the Rings meets C.S. Lewis and Eragon. Caspian, Aragorn, Eowyn and Susan must race to save Middle Earth. Arwen takes up a quest of her own. Eragon leaves his home and lands...in Rivendel? Caspian/Susan, Aragorn/Eowyn, Eragon/Arwen and Arya/Legolas
1. Of Danger and Love

The Edge Of A Rose

The Edge Of A Rose

A LOTR/ERAGON/NARNIA MIX

BOOK 1

"All hail King Aragorn and his Queen, Eowyn!" the herald cried, bowing to King Caspian and Queen Susan. The two rose to greet the king of Gondor and his bride.

Caspian and Susan had ruled Narnia for a year now. They had married only days after Peter, Edmund and Lucy had returned to London.

Aragorn and Eowyn entered. They had been married for six years now. After Aragorn's coronation, Eowyn had again confronted Aragorn and this time, he had only taken her into his arms. A year later they had married. Arwen, Aragorn's old lover had not come to the coronation. She had sent her greetings, giving Aragorn her blessings in his marrying Eowyn. In her letter, which Aragorn had read to Eowyn, she had explained that she was staying in Rivendell for a while yet, before sailing with her kin. _'I want some adventure before I leave and sail for Valnor' _she had written. _'I intend to come and visit you once before I leave.' _In six years, she hadn't come and both were beginning to doubt she would.

The kings and queens greeted quickly and happily. For the year Caspian had ruled, he had befriended Gondor and Rohan. In the time of Miraz's rule, the two kingdoms had almost made war on Narnia, but had held back for the sake of Caspian.

Susan hugged Eowyn gently. The two had become quick friends, because of their homesickness. Susan for England and Eowyn for Rohan. The two walked off, arm in arm, while Aragorn drew the younger king aside.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Aragorn whispered to Caspian.

The young king nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think there will be war?"

"I dearly hope not." Caspian shuddered. "I just fought one."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "So did I and war isn't pretty."

--

Eowyn and Susan walked quietly along the castle battlements. both had discussed their husband's potions. Nether would want to risk war with Alagaesia, it being such a large country. the only thing that slanted in Narnia and Gondor's favor, was the fact that Alagaesia was at war within it's self. Eowyn shuddered to think of what might happen if the country was whole. It was a country controlled by a king, if you could call him that. In past years, it had been governed by men and woman astride mighty dragons. They had ruled well until one of their own had betrayed them and killed any rider who stood in his way.

Susan leaned against the battlements and stared out at the rolling hills and green trees. Eowyn joined her. the two sighed and smiled at each other.

"Will it come to war?" Susan asked.

"I hope not." Eowyn replied. "If it does...we're going to need a lot of help and _luck_."


	2. Fight & Flight

The Edge Of A Rose

The Edge Of A Rose

A LOTR/ERAGON/NARNIA MIX

BOOK 1

"All hail King Aragorn and his Queen, Eowyn!" the herald cried, bowing to King Caspian and Queen Susan. The two rose to greet the king of Gondor and his bride.

Caspian and Susan had ruled Narnia for a year now. They had married only days after Peter, Edmund and Lucy had returned to London.

Aragorn and Eowyn entered. They had been married for six years now. After Aragorn's coronation, Eowyn had again confronted Aragorn and this time, he had only taken her into his arms. A year later they had married. Arwen, Aragorn's old lover had not come to the coronation. She had sent her greetings, giving Aragorn her blessings in his marrying Eowyn. In her letter, which Aragorn had read to Eowyn, she had explained that she was staying in Rivendell for a while yet, before sailing with her kin. _'I want some adventure before I leave and sail for Valnor' _she had written. _'I intend to come and visit you once before I leave.' _In six years, she hadn't come and both were beginning to doubt she would.

The kings and queens greeted quickly and happily. For the year Caspian had ruled, he had befriended Gondor and Rohan. In the time of Miraz's rule, the two kingdoms had almost made war on Narnia, but had held back for the sake of Caspian.

Susan hugged Eowyn gently. The two had become quick friends, because of their homesickness. Susan for England and Eowyn for Rohan. The two walked off, arm in arm, while Aragorn drew the younger king aside.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Aragorn whispered to Caspian.

The young king nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think there will be war?"

"I dearly hope not." Caspian shuddered. "I just fought one."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "So did I and war isn't pretty."

--

Eowyn and Susan walked quietly along the castle battlements. both had discussed their husband's potions. Nether would want to risk war with Alagaesia, it being such a large country. the only thing that slanted in Narnia and Gondor's favor, was the fact that Alagaesia was at war within it's self. Eowyn shuddered to think of what might happen if the country was whole. It was a country controlled by a king, if you could call him that. In past years, it had been governed by men and woman astride mighty dragons. They had ruled well until one of their own had betrayed them and killed any rider who stood in his way.

Susan leaned against the battlements and stared out at the rolling hills and green trees. Eowyn joined her. the two sighed and smiled at each other.

"Will it come to war?" Susan asked.

"I hope not." Eowyn replied. "If it does...we're going to need a lot of help and _luck_."

"ERAGON!" Roran yelled as he ran through the Varden's camp. "ERAGON! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Eragon emerged from his tent, looking peeved. "Roran, stop shouting! what do you want?"

Roran held out a paper. "Arya wanted me to give this to you.

"Oh." Eragon took the paper and scanned it briefly. He looked up at Roran. "She says we need to go to Nausada's tent this instant."

"Joy." Roran rolled his eyes. "If i have to listen to one more story of some soldier fighting a dwarf, i am going to take Kathrina, Danliea and myself and leave for Palincar Valley!"

"I'm sure it won't come to that." Eragon replied, smiling slightly.


	3. In The Mirror

The Edge Of A Rose

The Edge Of A Rose

A LOTR/ERAGON/NARNIA MIX

BOOK 1

"All hail King Aragorn and his Queen, Eowyn!" the herald cried, bowing to King Caspian and Queen Susan. The two rose to greet the king of Gondor and his bride.

Caspian and Susan had ruled Narnia for a year now. They had married only days after Peter, Edmund and Lucy had returned to London.

Aragorn and Eowyn entered. They had been married for six years now. After Aragorn's coronation, Eowyn had again confronted Aragorn and this time, he had only taken her into his arms. A year later they had married. Arwen, Aragorn's old lover had not come to the coronation. She had sent her greetings, giving Aragorn her blessings in his marrying Eowyn. In her letter, which Aragorn had read to Eowyn, she had explained that she was staying in Rivendell for a while yet, before sailing with her kin. _'I want some adventure before I leave and sail for Valnor' _she had written. _'I intend to come and visit you once before I leave.' _In six years, she hadn't come and both were beginning to doubt she would.

The kings and queens greeted quickly and happily. For the year Caspian had ruled, he had befriended Gondor and Rohan. In the time of Miraz's rule, the two kingdoms had almost made war on Narnia, but had held back for the sake of Caspian.

Susan hugged Eowyn gently. The two had become quick friends, because of their homesickness. Susan for England and Eowyn for Rohan. The two walked off, arm in arm, while Aragorn drew the younger king aside.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Aragorn whispered to Caspian.

The young king nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think there will be war?"

"I dearly hope not." Caspian shuddered. "I just fought one."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "So did I and war isn't pretty."

--

Eowyn and Susan walked quietly along the castle battlements. both had discussed their husband's potions. Nether would want to risk war with Alagaesia, it being such a large country. the only thing that slanted in Narnia and Gondor's favor, was the fact that Alagaesia was at war within it's self. Eowyn shuddered to think of what might happen if the country was whole. It was a country controlled by a king, if you could call him that. In past years, it had been governed by men and woman astride mighty dragons. They had ruled well until one of their own had betrayed them and killed any rider who stood in his way.

Susan leaned against the battlements and stared out at the rolling hills and green trees. Eowyn joined her. the two sighed and smiled at each other.

"Will it come to war?" Susan asked.

"I hope not." Eowyn replied. "If it does...we're going to need a lot of help and _luck_."

"ERAGON!" Roran yelled as he ran through the Varden's camp. "ERAGON! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Eragon emerged from his tent, looking peeved. "Roran, stop shouting! what do you want?"

Roran held out a paper. "Arya wanted me to give this to you.

"Oh." Eragon took the paper and scanned it briefly. He looked up at Roran. "She says we need to go to Nausada's tent this instant."

"Joy." Roran rolled his eyes. "If i have to listen to one more story of some soldier fighting a dwarf, i am going to take Kathrina, Danliea and myself and leave for Palincar Valley!"

"I'm sure it won't come to that." Eragon replied, smiling slightly.


End file.
